


Álmatlan éjszaka

by shuchan88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Dreams, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, War
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Mi a legjobb orvosság a rémálmok előzésére? Egy történet, mely elvezet a fantázia világába.





	Álmatlan éjszaka

**Author's Note:**

> A történet és a karakterek az én agyam kitalációi, a képeket viszont neten kerestem, azokért Venliant (elf), Aoikartikát (harcos) és CBM-et (Kurt & Blaine - Glee) illeti a dicsőség

" />

„Lágyan fújt a szél, mintha csak arról akarna biztosítani, hogy ott van, hogy van ereje, csak most béke van. A felhők alacsonyan úsztak a karmazsin égen, akár hatalmas, pihekönnyű hajók, melyeknek úti célja ismeretlen a földönjáróknak. Olykor egy fényes csík zavarta meg ezt az összhangot. Úgy képzelték, hogy ilyenkor egy csillag véletlenül megbotlott egy ilyen kósza felhőkatamaránban, és leesett a piedesztáljáról, hogy sebesen lezúgjon a földre. Természetesen vissza tudott kapaszkodni, hiszen mégis csak egy csillag volt, de a meglepetés ereje mindig megbénította őket, ezért zuhantak magatehetetlenül a mélybe. Az utazókat olykor meg is tévesztették, mert ők mindig a csillogó égi vízesések csíkjait követve indultak útnak, és mivel oly hasonló volt a kettő látványa és fénye, könnyen a rossz irányba fordulhattak egy-egy keresztútnál, hogy aztán morogva forduljanak vissza, a kiesett időn keseregve.

Föntebb a hegyekben félelmetes lények tanyáztak; hatalmas sárkányok, óriási griffek, és lélekfacsaró hangon üvöltő denevérek, amelyek akár egy megtermett tehenet is képesek voltak fölemelni minden erőfeszítés nélkül. Csöppet se volt veszélytelen vállalkozás, ha valaki a hófödte csúcsok között kereste az izgalmat. Persze a sok szörny jelenléte nem jelentette azt, hogy minden vándor otthagyta a fogát. Csöppet sem! Akinek volt elég sütnivalója, tudta, hogyan rejtőzzön el, amikor közeledett a veszedelem, és hogy mely barlangokban verhetett tanyát, anélkül, hogy az éhes vadak csámcsogásától kellett volna tartania.

Akik eléggé bátor lélekkel rendelkeztek, hogy ott töltsenek pár napot, lélegzetelállító látványban lehetett részük. Hajnalban, amikor a nap nem sütött még oly erősen, gyönyörűen kirajzolódtak a szomszédos bolygók és holdak a milliárdnyi csillaggal meghintett égen. Csodaszép látvány volt, nem különben a naplemente. Ha elég magasra mászott a bátor utazó, elláthatott egészen a Végtelen Tengerig, amely úgy húzódott meg a távolban, mint egy sima, türkizkék takaró. A belőle fölszálló édes pára minden naplementét a színek kavalkádjává változtatott. A lehető legkülönbözőbb árnyalatokban tekergett és kavargott a szinte láthatatlan vízfölötti pára, oly gyönyörű látványt nyújtva, hogy aki saját szemével láthatta, könnybe lábadt a tekintete a szépségétől.Az utazó is megremegett kicsit a látványtól.

Fölötte ívelt át egy kőhíd, mely a kezdetek óta ott állt, és már a legöregebbek is elfelejtették, hogy kik és miért építették. Ilyenkor a híd is szivárványszínekben pompázott, és a benne megbúvó ékkövek miatt még a legtávolabbi horizonton is lehetett látni a csillogását. Sok ártatlan léleknek segített így, hogy megtalálják a helyes utat. Éjjelente is ragyogással vonta körbe a környéket, csak akkor a víz türkiz színe csillant meg rajta, élénk fénybe vonva mindent és mindenkit.

A férfi a másik irányba nézett, és a szíve összefacsarodott az emlékektől. Ott, ahol a Gonosz megvívta harcát az Élőkkel. Évekkel ezelőtt történt, mégis, a Pusztaföldön azóta se termett meg semmilyen növény. A fáknak csak csonkjaik maradtak, vagy ha a törzsük is látszott, a belőlük kinövő ágak már annyira lecsupaszodtak és aszottak lettek, mintha a földben megbúvó holtak nyújtották volna ki kezüket, hogy még egyszer megérinthessék az eget. Azt beszélik, hogy bárki, aki odamerészkedik, akár csak egy éjszakára is, másnapra teljesen megőszül. Mintha a hely kiszívná belőle az életet.

Öröm az ürömben, hogy míg csupasz volt a hely, a szörnyek se merészkedtek oda, pedig az ember azt hinné, egy ilyen hely lehetne számukra a Kánaán. Az elhagyatott utak és városok üresek voltak, és ha az ember figyelmesen fülel, hallhatja, ahogy a szellemek sikolyait zengik vissza a lakatlan épületek, hogy –„

 

\- Hékás! Mégis mit mesélsz a gyerekeknek!

Charlie összerezzent, ahogy Tom bemasírozott a szobába, és csípőre tett kézzel méregette párját. A szőke úgy lesett rá, mint nyúl a rókára, míg a két gyerkőc megszeppenve figyelte a férfit.

\- És ha már itt tartunk, ti miért vagytok még ébren? Már elmúlt éjfél is.

\- Rémálmuk volt – szabadkozott Charlie, miközben Theo. közelebb bújt a mellkasához.

\- Igen, Papa – válaszolta Peter - Nagyon féltünk, és ezért jöttünk át Apához, de nem tudtunk visszaaludni.

\- És ezért mesélsz nekik rémtörténeteket? Így persze, hogy rémálmaik vannak – dörgölte meg a halántékát a barna.

\- A jó történeteknek mindig van rossz részük is. Nem hagyhatom ki – mosolygott csibészesen a férfi.

\- Ész ez a legizgalmaszabb rész isz! – magyarázta a kiesett tejfogak miatt pöszén a kisebbik fiú - Naaa, Papa, léééégyszi!

Tom sóhajtott egyet.

\- Na jó. De csak pár percet, utána aztán tényleg alvás – mosolygott rá a két porontyra a férfi, majd az ágyhoz lépett – Húzódjatok arrébb, lurkók. Én is szeretném hallani.

Amikor újra kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek – Peter Tomhoz, Theo. pedig Charlie karja alá bújt – a szőke rámosolygott a kis családjára.

\- Nos, hol is tartottam…

\- A Pusztaföldnél! – vágta rá egyszerre a két gyerkőc, mire Charlie bólintott.

\- Úgy van. Szóval…

 

„Pusztaföld valaha virágzó metropolisz volt. A város épületeit millió ablak borította, amelyektől úgy fénylett az egész, mint egy napon hagyott kristály, a csúcsaik pedig a felhők alját karcolták. Ez a villámbefogók miatt kellett, akik hatalmas légihajókon üldözték a viharokat, és az áramellátáshoz szükséges villámokkal kereskedtek. Nem volt könnyű munka, de nagyon jól kerestek, és pont ezért volt félnivalójuk is, mert ahol villámbefogók voltak, ott biztos, hogy talált az ember villámkalózokat is. Ezek a férfiak abból éltek, hogy elrabolták a rakományt, és vagy eladták borsos áron, vagy maguk használták föl őket a hajóik és kocsmáik működtetéséhez.

Mélyen a város alatt húzódott a metróvonal, amellyel az ember körbejárhatta az egész várost, és szó szerint eljuthatott mindenhová, ahol éppen dolga akadt. Leggyakrabban a Huang Ti Központot keresték föl, mert mindenki szerint ott készítették a legfennségesebb narancsos kacsát az egész világegyetemben-”

 

\- Apa, - te is tudsz narancsos kacsát főzni? – nézett Peter a szőkére, mire Tom elfojtott egy kuncogást.

\- Hát, először is a kacsát nem főzik, hanem sütik. És nem garantálom, de kereshetek receptet, és megpróbálhatom.

\- Éljen! – kiáltott egyszerre a két fiú.

\- Akkor meg tudnánk hívni a barátaitokat isz vacorára a hétvégén – tapsikolt vidámat Theo.

Charlie megköszörülte a torkát, beletörődve, hogy a csipetcsapat újra legyűrte, és hogy a hétvégét ismét a konyhában fogja tölteni. Bár abban is biztos volt, hogy Tom segíteni fog neki, mert ha nem, elfelejtheti egy jó időre a szexet. Mintha csak olvasni tudott volna a gondolataiban, a férfi elkomorult, amikor a párjára nézett, és próbált minél hihetőbb kiskutyaszemeket produkálni. Charlie csak kacsintott egyet, és újra a csöppek felé fordította a figyelmét.

\- Tehát,-

 

„Rengeteg különböző nyelvű és fajú nép lakta ezt a metropoliszt, mégis békesség honolt. Hetente egyszer egész hajóhad sorolt be a kikötőjébe, akik a déli szelek szárnyán érkeztek, és friss gyümölcsöket és fűszereket szállítottak a távoli farmokról. Hiába látták millió és egyszer, mégis mindenki csodájára járt az elefántoknál is hatalmasabb hajóknak. Az öregek azt mesélték, hogy ha kifeszítenék a vitorláikat, beburkolhatnák velük a Végtelen Tengert. De még ők se tudták, hogy mit jelentenek a testek orrán függeszkedő, lobogó sörényű jószágok. Nem ismerték a nevüket se, ezért Hippocampusoknak nevezték őket.

Ám ez a béke nem tartott örökké.

Egyszer egy rejtélyes idegen érkezett a metropoliszba. Hófehér haját rövidre vágva hordta, míg hátul a derekáig meghagyott egy vastag copfot, amelyet mindig befonva viselt. Különös frizura volt ez, de még különösebb volt a ruházata. A kabátja éjfekete volt, ami, mintha elnyelte volna a napok fényét, de alatta a fekete mellénye és a fehér ingje is ilyen hatást keltett, ahogy a sötét nadrágja és bakancsa is. De a legijesztőbb a szeme volt, mert az izzóvörösen villogott. Bárkire ránézett, az inkább gyorsan megfordult, és elmenekült.

A férfi nem jött egyedül. Három rémisztő sárkány is járt a nyomában; egy vörös tűzsárkány, melynek lángolt a háta, egy ezüstsárkány, melynek a szarvai nagyobbak voltak, mint egy kocsi, és fémesen csillogott a páncélja, és egy mélyzöld mohasárkány, amelyet mintha fa kérge és zuzmó borított volna. A férfi egyet csettintett, mire mindhárom bestia hűségesen követte a ki nem mondott utasítást, azonnal a város három oldalához repültek, és lángoszlopukkal fölperzseltek mindent és mindenkit-„

 

\- Mindenki meghalt? – nyüszögte könnyes szemekkel Theo, mire Tom ciccentett egyet.

\- Na mit mondtam.

\- Sssh – pisszegett rá egyszerre Charlie és Peter, mire Tom megszeppent, és becsukta a száját.

\- Nem, nem halt meg mindenki – simogatta meg a szőke a kisebbik fiú fejét – sokan túlélték, akik lemenekültek a metróalagutakba, ott nem érte őket utol a tűzvihar.

\- De jó! – mosolyodott el a fiúcska.

Charlie adott egy puszit a feje búbjára, és folytatta.

 

„A férfi kacagva figyelte a város pusztulását, de egyvalamire nem számított. Hogy az egyik szolgája cserben hagyta. A mohasárkány ugyanis a tűzben fölfigyelt egy fényes pontra, amely úgy vágta keresztül a lángokat, mintha ott se lettek volna. Egy fiú állt ott, önmagát is meglepve, a káosz kellős közepén, míg a lángok kitértek az útjából, mintha a teste örök hideget árasztana. A mohasárkány tudott a legendás alakról, aki elhozhatja a békét, amit ő is kívánt, csak nem kaphatott meg, mert akarata ellenére kellett szolgálnia Owrathot.

Most viszont senki nem figyelt rá, így-„

 

\- Ki az az Owrath? – szólalt meg ezúttal Tom.

\- Hát a gonosz férfi, aki a sárkányokkal jött – jegyezte meg Peter, majd visszafordult Charlie felé.

\- Értem már! – bólintott a zseni, mire a szőke elmosolyodott.

 

„A mohasárkány megragadta az alkalmat, és a férfit is, és elrepült vele a déli földek felé véve az irányt. Nem követték őket, így nyertek egy kis egérutat. Útközben elmondta neki, hogy Owrath bebörtönözte mindhármukat, a megfelelő alkalomra várva, majd pár napja lement a barlangba, és szabadon engedte őket, mondván, hogy mostantól ő parancsol nekik.

A fiú, akit Seywynnek hívtak, megértette, hogy nem volt választása, és szavát adta, hogy segít neki, bár azt még nem tudta, hogy hogyan. A mohasárkány megnyugtatta, hogy pontosan tudja, hol kell segítséget kérnie, és még gyorsabban kezdett repülni. Egészen az Égiszekig vitte, akik a Havas Hegység tövében megtorpanó Szalagfolyó egy öblében, hihetetlenül magas fatörzseken épített kunyhókban éltek, és mindent tudtak mindenről-„

 

\- Mindent? Azt is, hogy hogy lehet megállítani Owrathot? – kerekedett el Peter szeme, mire Charlie bólintott.

\- Igen, azt is.

 

„Ám az Égiszek makacs egy lények voltak, még ilyen veszélyes helyzetben is, és több napba is beletelt, amíg Seywyn és a mohasárkány meggyőzték őket. Akkor viszont elküldték a furcsa párost a Bölcs Tölgyhöz. A fiú nem értette, hogy mégis milyen segítséget várhatnak egy fától, mire az Égiszek biztosították, hogy a Bölcs Tölgy egy hatalmas erejű mágus. Így hát a páros újra útra kelt, hogy az Öreg Erdőben megkeressék a mágust, aki – nevéhez híven – egy tölgyben lakott.

A vénember elsőre csak egy szobornak tűnt. Tagjait befonták a gyökerek, madarak ugrándoztak a karján, és a bőre is inkább emlékeztetett fakéregre, mint emberi bőrre. Furcsa látványt nyújtott földig érő szakállával, mire a fiú csendben megjegyezte, nem érti, hogy láthat bármit is, amikor a haja eltakarta a szemeit. Válaszul a mágus erősen fejbe koppintotta a botjával, és beparancsolta az odújába. A sárkány olyan nagy volt, hogy kénytelen volt letenni a fejét a bejárathoz, és egy szemmel bekukucskálni.

A Bölcs Tölgy elmondta neki, hogy létezik egy kard, amelyet egy tűz- és egy jégsárkány lángjával kovácsoltak, és éppen ezért képes minden sárkányt megölni. Ugyanakkor csak sejti, hogy hol lehet, mégpedig a Sziklaváros romjai között. A mohasárkány elcsüggedt, mert nem tudta, hogy az hol van, de a Tölgy biztosította, hogy oda fognak jutni. Behívta az unokáját, egy gyönyörű ifjút, akit úgy hívtak, hogy Graáne, hogy majd ő fogja elvezetni őket a pontos helyre.

Az ifjú nagyon fiatalnak tűnt, vékony volt, mézszínű haja a derekáig ért, a szemei pedig élénkzölden csillogtak a hosszú pillák alatt. Seywyn azonnal tiltakozni kezdett, hogy a kölyök még nála is fiatalabb, mire Graáne, dühtől szikrázó szemekkel közölte, hogy jövőre lesz 300 éves, azzal sarkon fordult, hogy visszamenjen oda, ahonnan előjött, és összeszedje a holmiit. Seywyn pislogva nézett utána, majd erősen megbökte a háta mögött kuncogó sárkány oldalát.

Este volt már, mire útra kelhettek, és szerencsére nem kellett sokat utazniuk, mert alig egy óra alatt elérték Sziklavárost. A hely, nevéhez hűen, egy sziklán állt, szemben egy óriási vízeséssel, és a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy még gyönyörűbb lenne a hely, ha nem úgy nézne ki, mintha egy egész sárkánycsorda tarolta volna le. Az ifjú segítségével hamar megtalálták azt a romos lépcsőt, ahol még a sárkány is könnyűszerrel lejuthatott a belsejébe, majd apró fénylő valamiket engedett ki a nála lévő üvegcséből, hogy megvilágítsák az utat.

Ahogy elhagyták az utolsó kanyart is, mintha egy teljesen másik világba kerültek volna. Egy ösvény vezetett előre, amit apró, kéken világító virágok szegélyeztek, és úgy csillogott, mintha víz borította volna, mégis szilárd talajt éreztek, amikor ráléptek. Graáne figyelmeztette őket, hogy mostantól csöndben kell maradniuk, mert a sötét csak akkor engedi őket át sértetlenül. A lehető leghalkabban osontak az itt-ott fölvillanó fények között, és igyekeztek kikerülni a virágokat, amelyek mintha megszaporodtak volna, minél előrébb haladtak. Seywyn szíve hevesen kalapált a mellkasában, és attól tartott, hogy a hang végigvisszhangzik a helyen, hogy aztán valamilyen ocsmányságot hozzon el a zaj. Graáne egy pillanatra hátrafordult, talán, hogy meggyőződjön, a dobolás csak útitársából jön, nem mástól. A fiú azt hitte, hogy az ifjú ki fogja gúnyolni, ehelyett Graáne megértően bólintott, majd halvány mosollyal az arcán visszafordult, nehogy elbotoljon. Seywyn egy pillanatra el is bambult, ahogy a mézszőke tincsek meglebbentek az orra előtt, és csak azt érezte, hogy lépni akar, de nem tud. A sárkány kapta el, mielőtt földet ért volna, és a fiú összerezzent, mert el is feledkezett róla, hogy mögötte jön, annyira hangtalanul közlekedett. Graáne kérdő tekintete láttán a fiú elpirult, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Sokat mentek még, a lehető legnagyobb csöndben, amikor az ifjú megállította őket. Akkor már Seywyn is hallotta a zajt, amit nem tudott hová tenni. Előreosontak a következő kanyarig, ahol-„

 

Peter akkorát tüsszentett, hogy a többiek ijedtükben majdnem legurultak az ágyról.

\- Bocsánat – motyogta megszeppenten, mire Tom megborzolta a haját.

\- Semmi gond, kölyök.

Charlie is csak mosolygott, majd folytatta.

 

„Egy tisztást láttak legalább öt elágazással, a kellős közepén pedig egy lény állt, aminek ugyanúgy valamilyen moha borította a külsejét, mint a sárkánynak, viszont az orrán lévő szarvakból gyönyörű virágok nőttek ki. A hátán pedig mintha egy mini gejzír lett volna, ami megállás nélkül párolgott volna.

A lény addigra már észrevette őket. A kis csapat lassan lépett előre, fölkészülve a legrosszabbra, de a lény csak közelebb lépett, hozzádörgölőzött Graáne kezéhez, majd elindult az egyik ösvényen. Az ifjú gondolkodás nélkül követte. Seywyn morgott valamit az orra alatt, majd a sárkánnyal a nyomában utánuk indult.

A lény átvezette őket egy folyón, egy szakadékon, majd egy olyan fahídon, amely – legnagyobb meglepetésükre – egy óceánt és egy sivatagot választott el egymástól. A fiú csak pislogott, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy jó helyen járnak, hiszen elvileg Sziklaváros romjai alatt voltak. De akkor lepődött meg igazán, amikor elértek egy hatalmas barlangot. Nem is látták a tetejét, viszont annál inkább látták azt a várost, ami a kellős közepén állt, egy omladozó sziklaszirten, és a megszólalásig hasonlított a Sziklavároshoz.

A lény egy romos szobához vezette őket, aminek hiányzott az egyik oldala, és a közepén egy kard lebegett a semmiben. A fiút megbabonázta a látványa, és mintha egy láthatatlan erő húzta volna, úgy lépett oda. A szeme sarkából látta Graáne ijedt tekintetét, és a sárkány ugrásra kész testét, de nem foglalkozott velük. Csak a kard érdekelte. Lágyan a markolatra fonta az ujjait, mire az egyik pillanatban még légkönnyű fegyver súlya megnőtt, és most már meg kellett tartania. Amint kipislogta magát a kábulatból, körbenézett, mintha támadást várna, de nem történt semmi. Az ifjú és a sárkány egyszerre sóhajtottak föl.

A lény ezúttal Seywynhez lépett, hozzáérintette szarvát a kezéhez, jelezve, hogy kövesse, és a szomszédos szobában megbúvó, körkörös vonalakkal díszített kúthoz vezette. A fiú belemártotta a pengét a csillogó vízbe, mire a fegyver fölszikrázott, hogy el kellett takarniuk a szemüket. Amikor vége lett, a kard halványkéken derengett, de ettől eltekintve ugyanolyan volt, mint előtte.

A lény halkan szusszantott, majd visszaindult, ahonnan jöttek. Némán tették meg az utat visszafelé. Amikor a lépcsőhöz értek, búcsúzóul megpaskolták az oldalát, mire a lény finoman megbökdöste Graáne oldalát, mire az elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Seywyn elkapta, majd gyorsan el is engedte, és piros arcát rejtegetve elindult fölfelé. Az ifjú önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, és követte, a sárkány halk kuncogásától kísérve.”

 

\- Azt hittem, hogy legalább lesz valamilyen csapda, amin át kell jutniuk – morogta Tom.

\- Nekem teccik így – csippantotta Theo., és rávillantotta foghíjas mosolyát az apjára – Így legalább biztonszágban meg tudták szerezni a kardot.

\- Így van! – helyeselt a másik lurkó is, mire Charlie elvigyorodott.

\- Úgy tűnik, le lettél szavazva.

Tom ciccentett egyet, majd fejét a karjára hajtva mordult egyet.

\- Halljuk a folytatást, ó, mesélők gyöngye.

A szőke kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét, és folytatta.

 

„Rémisztő látvány fogadta őket, amikor fölértek a felszínre. A sötét égbolton lebegő két bolygó vörös fényt vetett mindenre. Rejtély hogyan, de az egyik nekirepült a másiknak, és ahogy egyre jobban megtörte a páncélját, úgy perzselte föl méterről méterre a felszínét. A horizont is vöröslött, mintha valaki tábortüzet gyújtott volna mögötte. Graáne elhaló hangot adott ki, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét. El nem tudta képzeni, hogy mégis minek, vagy kinek lehet ekkora hatalma, de a sárkány nagyon is. Owrathnak.

Kezdtek kifutni az időből, ezért szó nélkül fölkapta a két fiút a hátára, és elsuhant velük a tüzek irányába. Annyira sietett, hogy amikor óvatlanul erősebbet csapott a szárnyaival, Graáne kibillent a helyéről, és bár csúszás közben megragadta a kardot, Seywyn a váratlan mozdulat miatt nem tudta megtartani, és az ifjú zuhanni kezdett a mélybe, kezében a fegyverrel. A mohasárkány azonnal követte, de még így is túl lassú volt. A fiú Graáne nevét kiáltotta rémülten, amikor is az ifjú teste hirtelen megállt a levegőben, és lassan ereszkedni kezdett. A haja úgy lebegett körülötte, mintha víz venné körbe, és a kard ismét szikrázni kezdett, az ifjú testével együtt.

Seywyn és a mohasárkány végre utolérték, és a fiú már nyúlt volna, hogy megérintse, amikor egy akkora zöldesbarna bagolyröppent az útjába, mint ő maga. Úgy tűnt, hogy ahogy korábban a lény, most a madár is segíteni próbál, így visszahúzta a kezét, és figyelte, ahogy az ifjú, akár a falevél, lassan leereszkedik a földre. Mielőtt elérte volna, megszűnt a szikrázás, és Seywyn leugrott a sárkány hátáról, hogy még előtte elkapja. Az ifjú teste pillekönnyű volt, és tökéletesen beleillett a karjaiba, mintha odateremtették volna.

Graáne lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és most ő pirult el fülig, amikor meglátta, hol van. Seywyn elmosolyodott, és-„

 

\- Megcsókolta, ugye, Apa? –nézett rá Peter csillogó szemekkel.

Charlie lepisszegte, és ránézett a karjában alvó Theora, de a gyerkőc nem ébredt föl.

\- Nem, Peter, nem csókolta meg – kuncogott a szőke, amikor visszanézett a fiára.

\- Nem élénk kicsit a fantáziád? – vigyorgott Tom is, mire Peter duzzogva fonta össze a karjait a mellkasán.

Charlie mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.

 

„Seywyn elmosolyodott, és lerakta a földre az addigra már pipacspiros arcú ifjút, majd fölvette a kardot, és visszadugta az övébe. Már épp fölugrott volna a mohasárkány hátára, amikor az emberméretű bagoly leszállt melléjük, és Graáne homlokához érintette a sajátját. Különös, halványkék fény burkolta be őket, ami mintha a testükből áradt volna, és amikor a madár elhúzódott, Seywyn szíve őrült kalapálásba kezdett a széles mosolytól, ami szétömlott az ifjú arcán. Graáne a bagoly segítségével látta, ahogy megérintette Owrath-ot, mire a férfi atomjaira robbant. Az ifjú hitetlenkedve nézte a tenyereit, pedig nem látott rajtuk semmi különöset, mert addigra a kék fény is kihunyt.

A madár kinyújtotta szárnyait, és dolga végeztével otthagyta őket, mire a mohasárkány javasolta, hogy nekik is indulniuk kellene. A két fiú fölpattant a hátára, de még mielőtt fölszálltak volna, Seywyn javasolta Graánénak, hogy ölelje át a derekát, úgy nem fog újra leesni a földre. Az ifjú kelletlenül megtette, de amikor a fiú előrefordult, titokban elmosolyodott, és még jobban hozzábújt a meleg testhez.

A mohasárkány párat csapott a szárnyaival, és már fönt is voltak a levegőben. Nagyon hamar a céljukhoz értek, és elhűlve figyelték, ahogy az ezüst- és a tűzsárkány megállás nélkül okádják magukból a lángot, míg Owrath minden közepén állt, és önelégült vigyorral figyelte őket. A mohasárkány leszállt a földre, hogy Graáne lecsúszhasson a hátáról. Nem volt értelme, hogy fönt maradjon, ha neki a férfival kellett megküzdenie. A két másik sárkánnyal nem sokat tudott volna kezdeni, és csak veszélybe sodorta volna magát.

Viszont mielőtt elfordult volna, hogy Owrath felé induljon, Seywyn ott termett mellette, megragadta a karját, és lágy csókot hintett az ajkaira-„

 

\- Ez az! – suttogta hangosan Peter, és mosolyogva nézett egyik apjáról a másikra – Tudtam, hogy Seywyn szereti Graánét!

A két férfi csak pislogott, majd egyszerre kezdtek kuncogni. Tom még egy puszit is nyomott a barna kobakra.

 

„Graáne csillogó szemekkel figyelte a fiút, ahogy visszakapaszkodott a mohasárkány hátára, és csak annyit mondott, hogy ez csak biztosíték volt, hogy ne hagyja ott a fogát. Az ifjú fújt egyet, majd mégis elmosolyodott, ahogy Seywyn szemébe nézett, és egy ígéretet látott benne, egy szebb jövőre. Egyszerre fordultak el egymástól, amikor a sárkány fölemelkedett a fiúval a levegőbe, hogy összecsapjanak a másik két bestiával.

Hamar észrevették őket, és a fiú, a csóktól még mindig doboló szívvel előrántotta a kardot, és a három állat egymásnak repült. A mohasárkány borotvaéles fogait csattogtatva próbálta elérni volt társait, de mindhiába. Míg a másik kettő sértetlen maradt, őt egyre több seb borította. Seywyn is vadul támadott, de a légitánc következtében több erőt vett ki belőle az, hogy a mohasárkány hátán maradhasson, mint az, hogy pontosabban célozzon. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy esélytelen volt ez a támadás.

Ráadásul, amikor egy pillanatra lenézett, meglátta, ahogy Owrath a saját mágiájával messzire hajítja Graánét. Az ifjú föltápászkodott, és már várta a következő csapást, amikor a lény a Sziklavárosból előrontott a fölperzselt erdőből, és fölöklelte a férfit. Graáne megsimogatta az állat oldalát, majd újra fölkészült, és ezúttal ketten rontottak neki – a lény a hátán lévő valamiből türkiz színű párát lövellt ki, ami egy az egyben mágiának tűnt, míg Graáne a saját, ezüstöskék erejét vetette be.

Seywyn annyira figyelte a lent zajló eseményeket, hogy nem vette észre a közeledő ezüst- és tűzsárkányt. A kétirányú támadástól megbillent, és lecsúszott a gyöngén csapkodó mohasárkány hátáról. Zuhantában látta, ahogy a két bestia odaszúr a társuknak, majd mindketten felé repültek. A fiú rémülten figyelte a közeledő veszélyt, és már fölkészült rá, hogy itt ér véget az élete, amikor a kardja szikrázni kezdett, ő maga pedig lelassult, pont annyira, hogy a két sárkány eltévesszék, és egymásnak repüljenek. Seywyn élt a lehetőséggel, és abban a pillanatban, amikor a bestiák feje egymás alá került, minden erejét bevetve az ezüstsárkány fejébe döfte a kardot, ami gond nélkül áthatolt a tűzsárkányén is.”

 

Charlie egy pillanatra Tomra nézett, aki láthatóan húzta a száját, míg Peter továbbra is izgatottan leste minden szavát.

 

„Seywyn úgy érezte, mintha akkor és ott megállt volna az idő. A két bestia testéből egyszerre robbant vörös és ezüstös fény, és úgy tekeredtek rá a kardra, és gazdájára, mint két falánk kígyó. A fiú rémülten nézte, ahogy körbefonják, és fölkészült a legrosszabbra. Amikor a fények elérték, és a bőrén át behatoltak a testébe, iszonyatos forróságot érzett pár pillanatig, majd mintha új élet költözött volna a karjaiba, lábaiba, szívébe, és a lelkébe is.

Kinyitotta a szemeit, és még mindig együtt zuhant a két testtel, de amikor becsapódott a földbe, nem történt semmi. A két bestia összetört csontjai ott hevertek mellette, de neki a haja szála se görbült meg. Elképedve nézte a kardját, aminek az egyik fele vörösen, a másik ezüstösen izzott. De azonnal elfelejtett mindent, amikor meghallotta Graáne kiáltását.

Az ifjú a földön hevert, láthatóan eltört a karja, fölrepedt a szája, és egy mély seb éktelenkedett a vállán. A lény abban a pillanatban terült el élettelenül a földön, amikor Seywyn kimászott a sárkányok okozta gödörből, és a látványtól éktelen haragra gerjedt. Owrath Graáne mellett állt, és már épp készült rá, hogy rámérje a végső csapást. Seywyn nem gondolkozott, csak rohant, és teljes erőből belevágta kardját a férfiba.

Owrath egy pillanatra meglepődött, majd nevetni kezdett. Ránézett a fiúra, ráfonta kezét a kard nyelére, és még mélyebbre döfte, de mintha meg se kottyant volna neki. Seywyn elsápadt, ahogy a férfi megjegyezte, hogy a sárkányölő nem árthat neki. A fiúból kiszállt minden erő, de Graáne hangja magához térítette. Az ifjú utolsó erejével előrevetődött, és megragadta Owrathot. A férfi ciccegett egyet, és le akarta söpörni magáról a gyönge kezeket, de ekkor történt valami. A férfi minden ízében remegni kezdett, a bőre berepedezett, és egy velőtrázó sikoltás kíséretében darabjaira robbant.

Az erő a két fiút messzire repítette egymástól. Seywyn azonnal talpon volt, és odabotorkált az ifjúhoz, de amaz nem mozdult. Közben a mohasárkány is lepuffant melléjük, sérült szárnyát letéve a földre, és szomorú szemmel nézte Graánét. A fiú a karjaiba vette, és könnyeit szabadjára eresztve megcsókolta.”

 

Charlie adott egy zsebkendőt a szipogó Tomnak és Peternek, majd mosolyogva folytatta.

 

„Ekkor az ifjú gyöngéd pofont adott Seywynnek, és közölte vele, hogy ilyen könnyen nem fog megszabadulni tőle. A fiú boldogan ölelte magához a törékeny testet, majd fölállt, és utolsó imát mormolva a lényért, ami az utolsó pillanatig védelmezte párját, háta mögött hagyva a romokat, nyomában a sárkánnyal elindultak a Bölcs Tölgyhöz.

Amikor Graáne, nagyapja gyógyító mágiájának köszönhetően fölépült, a két fiú a mohasárkány hátán elment az Égiszekhez, és elmondták, mi is történt. Amazok megköszönték a segítséget, majd nekiálltak helyreállítani a természetet. Seywyn azért többre számított, mint egy egyszerű köszönömre, de Graáne lepisszegte. Jól ismerve az Égiszek életuntságát, tudta jól, hogy időpazarlás lenne többet kicsikarni belőlük.

Mikor az ifjú teljesen fölépült, a két fiú újra kíváncsian útra kelt, mert tudni szerették volna, hogy milyen az ismeretlen világ. Bebarangolták az összes földet, amelyet ismertek, és amelyet a mohasárkány – akiről kiderült, hogy Eire a neve – mutatott nekik. Eljutottak a világ szélére, ahol a vízesések a semmibe zuhannak, és a föld apró darabokban töredezik le. Eire megnyugtatta őket, hogy még nagyon sokáig fog tartani, amíg elpusztul a világuk. A Végtelen Tenger északi partvidékén meglovagolták a repülő bálnákat, ezeket a nyájas lényeket, miközben a mohasárkány mellettük suhant. Együtt lebegtek a Déli Végeken úszó végtelen sokaságú medúzafelhőben, megpihenve az állatok tetején, és amikor elfáradtak, elfeküdtek a Szivárványtengeren, amit találóan a szivárvány minden színében pompázó virágok borítottak, és figyelték az éjszakai égbolton előköszönő csillagokat és bolygókat.

Amikor az enyhén felhős égen fölvillant egy csillag, majd lezuhant a horizonton túlra, és Graáne azt mondta, hogy kívánjanak valamit, Seywyn nem tette. Helyette bevallotta, hogy szereti az ifjút, és esküt tett, hogy sose fogja elhagyni. Graáne szíve majd kiugrott a boldogságtól, amikor a fiú magához ölelte, és megcsókolta újra és újra, amig Eire meg nem kérte őket, hogy türtőztessék magukat, mert a csillagok mindent látnak.

Az utazó újra végignézett a Pusztaföldön, elgyengülve az emlékektől. Oly régen volt már, több száz éve, mégis még most is pontosan emlékezett kedvese minden vonására, és a mohasárkány időskorával járó mogorvaságára. Letörölte a gyöngyházszínű könnycseppeket a szeme sarkából, majd megfordult, és visszaindult a barlanghoz, ahol meghúzta magát. Régen járt már erre, és bár külsőre nem öregedett egyetlen napot se, a lelkét mégis ezer évesnek érezte.

Mire összepakolta a holmiját, és leért a hegy lábához, a nap is lesüllyedt a horizonton túlra. Igaza volt Eire-nek, valóban nem fogyott még el a föld a talpuk alól, bár ő gyakran úgy érezte, mintha nem lenne szilárd talaj alatta. A hegy volt az utolsó hely, ahová el akart jutni végtelennek tűnő túráján, és most, hogy belefeledkezett a Pusztaföld gúnynevet viselő, régen hatalmas metropoliszként élő és lélegző város látványába, és ki tudja, hogy mennyi időt töltött fönt, miközben újra végigélte az édes emlékeket, úgy döntött, ideje visszaindulnia az Öreg Erdőbe a nagyapjához. A vén bagoly vidám huhogással üdvözölte, amikor meglátta vékony alakját előbukkanni a fák mögül. Az ifjú igyekezett óvatosan lépkedni, mert bár befonta mézszőke tincseit, még így is bőven a földet seperték. Ő egyszer azt mondta, hogy gyönyörű, ahogy a lemenő nap fénye aranyosra festi a szálakat, és mindig bele tudott feledkezni a látványába és a tapintásába. Korai reggeleken, bár az ifjú hamarabb ébredt, mégis úgy tett, mintha aludna, csak hogy érezze a keze érintését a csupasz vállain, vagy, ahogy a hosszú ujjai a tincsekkel játszadoztak, vigyázva, hogy ne keltsék föl a tulajdonosát.

A Bölcs Tölgy megörült, amikor meglátta az unokáját. Hetekkel ezelőtt indult útnak, hiszen sok helyet kellett bejárnia, és most már csak a lábai erejében bízhatott. Odaadta a vén mágusnak a csomagját, majd az úton szedett szivárványvirágokkal a karjaiban besétált az erdőbe. Követte az ösvényt, mely lépteit régi ismerősként köszöntötte, és amely egy széles tisztásra vezetett. Nem volt itt semmi más, csak egy hatalmas, egy közepes, és egy kis domb.

Az ifjú először a középsőhöz ment, végigsimított a selymes fűszálakon, amelyek beborították az oly sok éve fölhúzott földhalmot, és rátett egy szál lila virágot.

Másodiknak a legnagyobb halom következett. Ezt is szeretetteljesen simogatta meg, és miközben letörölt egy kósza csöppet az arcáról, ide három szál, a zöld különböző színeiben pompázó virágot fektetett.

Végül odatérdelt a harmadik halomhoz. A könnyei ekkor már megszámlálhatatlanul potyogtak, ahogy megérintette a földet, melyet, a másik kettőtől eltérően apró, a sötétben halványkéken világító virágok díszítettek. Ezek közé fektette le a maradék szivárványvirágokat – mindegyik színből egyet, majd lefeküdt a halom mellé, és átkarolta, mintha csak egy alvó ember lenne.  
És ahogy feküdt mellette, meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy az oly régen hallott, de sosem feledett hang azt suttogja a fülébe, hogy ’Szeretlek, Graáne’. És, mint minden évben, most is válaszolt neki.

\- Én is szeretlek, Seywyn. Én is szeretlek.”

 

Mire Charlie befejezte a történetet, mosolyogva nézte a családját. Nem tudta, hogy Tom mikor aludt el, de a férfi most halkan horkolva ölelte magához Petert, aki, bár a legtovább bírta ébren, azóta őt is utolérte a fáradtság. Theo egyik keze hüvelykujját a szájába dugva, a másikkal az apja pólóját markolva szuszogott a karjai között. Charlie óvatosan, hogy föl ne ébressze a fiát, párja felé nyúlt, és betakarta őt és a másik lurkót is. Tom továbbszuszogott, de Peter ekkor kinyitotta a szemeit, és álmosan pislogott az apjára.

\- Graáne meddig élt?

\- Még nagyon sokáig – mosolygott rá a szőke.

\- De akkor már soha többé nem lehettek e – a fiú elnyomott egy ásítást – együtt?

\- Dehogynem! Bár sok-sok évig élt, de amikor eljött az ideje, Graáne követte Seywynt a halálba, hogy azon túl újra egyesülhessenek. Természetesen a harcos végig várt rá, de azért megjegyezte, hogy igazán kaphatott volna jobb társaságot egy mogorva mohasárkánynál – kacsintott rá a férfi.

Peter kuncogni kezdett, de aztán elkomorodott.

\- Apa, ez gyönyörű történet volt. Remélem, hogy én is fogok majd találni valakit, akit annyira szerethetek, mint Seywyn Graánét.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találni fogsz egy ilyen embert – mosolygott rá Charlie – De most már tényleg ideje aludni.

A fiú bólintott, és visszabújt másik apja óvó karjai közé. Charlie is már betakarózott, amikor a lurkó álmos hangon megszólalt.

\- Apa, ezt a történetet érdemes lenne megrajzolnod.

\- Rendben – szívta be mélyen a levegőt a férfi, ahogy elérzékenyült, mert erre nem számított.

Egy darabig még figyelte a két fiút és a férjét, élete értelmeit, majd ő is letette a fejét a párnára, és hagyta, hogy elragadják az álmai.


End file.
